goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Leavers
Released: 2014 coy, bailee, darja, Marcus, Briana, Link, dannii and mark are the only characters to appear note: the Thomas The tank engine and friends episode can be heard on the tv where the little children gave a gift card to briana Transcript (at class 13) bailee: you look smart! Laura: thank you! bailee: today’s the day your leaving! Darja: good news! Kids! Me and Marcus will do a special dance for you, living and learning, remember we danced? I stripped my jacket off and reveal a strapped bra but my skirt stays on kayleigh: yes (at the assembly, everybody is here) laura: welcome to our leavers assembly All students: welcome! aiden: it’s been years since we saw you Niamh: and sadly, we are leaving this school ellie: so without further ado, here’s darja and Marcus, with living and learning (students applaud) darja: thank you year 6s marcus: hit it! (Living and learning plays and darja starts dancing) darja: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Year 1 Students: The earth it keeps turning, Darja: Everything around us is a-moving along. Year 1 Students: We’re living and learning, Darja and the year 1 students: Living and a-learning as they day goes on. Marcus: Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. Year 2 students: The earth it keeps turning, Marcus: Everything around us is a-moving along. Year 2 students: We’re living and learning, Marcus and the year 2 students: Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Darja: Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Marcus: Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Both: Everything around us is a-moving along. Students: The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Darja: Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Marcus: Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Students: Everything around us is a-moving along. darja: thank you kids (after the leavers assembly, it was break) dannii: yo guys! Guess what after break, lovely year 4s and 5s will draw on your shirts (when the students draw on shirts, TVs play that students are at town singing, but however, darja, began to spray you go home on them) dannii: out! I want all you year 5s out! Right now! (year 4s and 5s leave the school) dannii: This went mad! Really mad! mark: what is it? dannii: (took off her jacket) I think they draw I love you on my shirt. I’m calling my dad (she picks up the phone) dannii: hello? I got a problem dannii’s father: what’s that? dannii: the year 5 kids wanted me to draw the I love you, and i’d Kick them out, that made me mad Dannii’s father: don’t worry, i’ll Buy you another dress dannii: what is it? dannii’s father: I‘ll Tell you (at the DSP room) briana: assistant, all thanks to year 3 students, they draw that briana is a cute girl since 2006 assistant: wow! It’s been 8 years since you debuted briana: (Giggles) assistant: And as a thank you, have a gift card briana: thanks (at class 4) link: yo year two kiddos, briana has got a gift card (at class 3) Darja: year one, you are so happy for drawing me you are the best girl since 2003 (at the end, the kids from previous two episodes came together) briana: Linda! Your back linda: yes, we are returned link: how was the Monday episode? linda: crazy darja: and the tuesday was? dionne: fantastic marshall: Watkins is right (pats dionne’s head) kid: well, let’s give cheers to the guys who filled in for h&j! (Raised a glass) To Linda bromfield and the gang! all: (except Linda and the gang) to Linda bromfield and the gang! Category:Episodes of henry and june in action